


Kinda Typical for Valentine's

by The_Nebula



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nebula/pseuds/The_Nebula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Who wants to bet that James' plan just backfired again?" Remus asked as Lily stormed in, surrounded by fluttering pink snitches. She turned sharply when James hurried after her, and from his position at the table, it was hard to tell what his expression was in the face of her anger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda Typical for Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> For a FFnet challenge

Remus sighed as he, Sirius and Peter sat at their usual spot in the Great Hall that morning for breakfast. James had yet to show up but, for the moment, the trio didn't seem to mind.

"I can't believe it's that time of year again," Remus muttered, reaching for the plate of toast in front of him.

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'm not looking forward to watching Prongs this time. He mentioned some fancy plans later this afternoon..."

Remus winced. "She'll hex him for sure; he knows Lily hates all that stuff."

"Try telling him that," Sirius retorted around a mouthful of bacon. Remus pulled a face but didn't comment. "He wouldn't listen to me last night - Prongs is convinced that it'll work-"

"Doesn't he always?" Peter piped in, surprising the pair. "He'll keep trying no matter what, right? So we should just step back and let him do it. Maybe he'll learn something from this."

Sirius snorted. "Not going to happen, Pete. You remember last year?"

Remus groaned and pushed his plate away. "Those stupid singing hearts..."

"Way too much pink," Peter added solemnly while cutting his omelet.

"I thought she was actually going to kill him then."

"McGonagall was there, though, so I doubt Evans would have gotten away with it," Sirius said.

"She might have gotten to him later." Remus and Sirius stared at Peter for a second before the three collectively shuddered.

"I don't envy Prongs one bit today," Sirius concluded. "As long as he doesn't drag the rest of us into it-"

"Which is a definite possibility, looking at last year," Remus interrupted.

"-Then he can do whatever he wants," he finished, giving his friend a glare.

A loud shriek echoed from outside the Great Hall and the trio couldn't help exchanging quick, worried glances that nearly had them jumping up from their seats.

"Who wants to bet that James' plan just backfired again?" Remus asked as Lily stormed in, surrounded by fluttering pink snitches. She turned sharply when James hurried after her, and from his position at the table, it was hard to tell what his expression was in the face of her anger.

"I swear, Potter," she snarled, blowing a glitter coated strand out of her face. "If you don't reverse this now, I'll hex you so bad, you won't be able to sit or play Quidditch for the rest of the bloody year!"

"Come on, Lily," James replied in a somewhat subdued tone, holding his hands out in front of him like a shield. "It was just a Valentine's surprise." Remus shuffled in his seat a bit to catch his friend's eyes widen and, craning his neck slightly to the right, he could see Lily holding her wand out in front of her in a vice grip. "I-I mean, it wasn't supposed to dump the glitter on you like that, I swear!" James' voice ended in a squeak when Lily began to advance on him, wand still raised.

Sirius nudged his friends as the now routine argument between the two began to escalate. "I knew it wouldn't go well for him." Remus nodded numbly, taking in the way James began to back away from his intended girlfriend-to-be when her wand started shooting sparks.

"I think it's a good thing that they're over there, then," Peter whispered, startling the pair again. "At least we won't get caught up in the crossfire. Remember third year?"

After a moment of recollection, the trio shuddered again.


End file.
